The Dark One
"To use the power of darkness to protect those you love, that is true power!" The Dark One a powerful entity that exists in the storyline. He (like Vamwolf) is the Primary Protagonist and, ironically, the Primary Antagonist in the series. Appearance The Dark One primarily maintains his usual appearance in form and quality. He shows himself as a dark spectre, but with few differences. He wears a coat with orange-colored fue areas, with red guards on his shoulders and knee-caps. Has long, black hair of darkness. Wears gauntlets and boots of of orange and red. And his body color is gray overall, with his eyes being blank with purple rings around them. Personality The Dark One has been one for mysteries, but is shown fully of what he does. He happens to be kind and compassionate. Gentle and sweet. Vamwolf often calls him "Darky", since he is known to be kind, and the name suits it. However, The Dark One can be sinister and cruel, but only to those that harm his friends and those close to Vamwolf. He even has a perverted side to him, as he tends to have parties with all the girls of every species, and tends to act like an idiot as well. The Dark One also holds a great deal of wisdom and knowledge, as he knows all too well of the current situation, and is willing to help Vamwolf if he needs to. History From the beginning of time, The Dark One created Our World and every life that lived within it. He created a partner for himself to spend eternity with, and her name was Lilith. Upon the creation of the world, he decided to create many different species of people on the planet, and believe it was good. He first created the Werewolves, the Vampires, Elves, many other races, and finally the human race. During this time, approximately 10,000 years ago, a fellow Werewolf by the name of Tian Vode --the first being and Werewolf to be born by the Dark One's power-- was favored above all others, for his nature was kind and just. The Dark One gave him all he promised him, though Tian decided that Selene, the very first Vampire, probably won't be with him. The Dark One understood this, and assured him that she may return his feelings, whether in this life or the next. But by the time this happened with Tian, Dracula, one of the fellow Vampire progenitors, felt jealous and hatred towards the Werewolves being The Dark One's favorite. Because of this, Dracula resorted to declare war on the Werewolves, but was put an end by Tian's hand. They fought at the place that would be known as the Valley of No Return, and Tian came out victorious. It was also by this time that Lilith betrayed The Dark One by corrupting 1/3 of the human race to rebel against him, but was thwarted by the Werewolves and the uncorrupted humans. Because of these acts of betrayal, The Dark One banished Dracula, Lilith and the 1/3 human race to another dimension (also known as Earth World). Because of this pase of instability, The Dark One vowed to watch over the realm and prevent another traitor from rising to power. Due to Tian soon passing away of old age, The Dark One kept his promise to Tian and will reincarnate him when the time is right, and it will be the time that The Dark One will choose who will become the King of Our World. Synopsis The Philosopher's Stone Arc Castle of Rayken Arc Dracula's Rebirth Arc The Royal Championship Arc Hatsuharu brings Vamwolf to a hospital, and Tian and Selene are shown to have arrived to see their son. Laura, Vanessa and Johnny come over to see if he's alright. After placing Vamwolf to recovery, Tian asks Hatsuharu on what happened back there at the Royal Labyrinth and on Angelo's disapparance. Haru tells everyone what happened, and even told them about Garvanzal's return, and Angelo's deffection. Tian, Selene, Laura, Vanessa, Johnny, Krato, and Amari look shocked of hearing all this, and now see that their fears have been realized. Tian had known that Tom would soon come back someday, but never thought that Vincent was helping in the resurrection. At this time, The Dark One appears before everyone and tells them not to worry, for he intends to help Vamwolf win against Garvanzal soon enough. However, he'll have to wonder if Vamwolf will accept that his rival and friend, Angelo, has gone to Garvanzal of his own free will, and that he'll have to fight him again to the death. Tian tells The Dark One that he'll never kill Angelo, because he still sees him as a friend. However, The Dark One asks Tian about those wounds, cuts, and slashes that was inflicted on his son's body was the work of a "friend". Tian is taken aback by this and says to him no, but still. The Dark One tells everyone that Vamwolf, before fighting Garvanzal to a final showdown, will have to fight Angelo to get stronger than before. Tian is speechless of what to say, but Krato asks The Dark One if there's some way Vamwolf can returns Angelo back to them. But The Dark One says that he made is decision by going to Garvanzal, and defeating Vamwolf to near death. The Dark One makes his leave, but Tian asks him if he's going to see Vamwolf about whether he'll have to kill Angelo, or some other alternative. The Dark One says that he doesn't know yet, for Vamwolf is like Tian, who's mind and heart is difficult to read. But he is hoping that Vamwolf will make the right choice, but must also have to face the consequences of the right choice. Because the right path is never easy, but it's not impossible. The Dark One bids them farewell, and expects to see Vamwolf by tomorrow morning when he's fully recovered. Once Vamwolf was out of the hospital, The Dark One soon appears before him on the hospital roof. After what's happened, The Dark One says that Vamwolf wasn't able to bring Angelo back. But Vamwolf says that he'll bring Angelo back someday, and that's a promise. And with that, Vamwolf even asks The Dark One to help him in training. The Dark One says that training is certainly one thing he can do, but first he tells Vamwolf to understand something. Vamwolf wonders what it is, and The Dark One says that he needs to forget about Angelo all together. Vamwolf reacts to this uncomfortably, and The Dark One continues on saying that Angelo went to Garvanzal of his own free will. No matter what Vamwolf will do, he's never going to change, because trying to get him back, it's a fool's errand. Vamwolf yells to him that Angelo might not mean anything to him Dark One, but he does to him. Because he's his friend. But The Dark One reminds him that does a FRIEND hurt his comrades, and Vamwolf gets upset and stays silent from this. The Dark One says that this was bound to happen sooner or later. Just like how it did for Dracula. He says to Vamwolf that he mustn't torture himself, and to just let it go. He tells him that a king has to depend on his mind. And that Strength, Swordmanship, Kung Fu, Magic, Jutsu, Science and Alchemy are not enough. To survive in both worlds, Vamwolf has to exercise wisdom. And that if he insist on going through life like a fool, he's gonna have a tough time. Vamwolf now says that he understands. The Dark One asks if he's sure. Vamwolf says yes, and if that is what wisdom takes, then he'd rather be a fool for life. The Dark One ponders from this, and Vamwolf says to him that he'll come up with new abilities and will bring Angelo on his own. The Dark One gives a smirking chuckle and says to Vamwolf that if he really is commited to being a complete and total fool, then it just might work. With that done, he then tells Vamwolf to get ready to train. With that, Vamwolf is happy to hear this and says thanks to him. Giving a solute to The Dark One. After the talk with Vamwolf, The Dark One talks to Tian on the roof of the Voderick Kingdom. The Dark One says to Tian that Vamwolf really is one true-hearted kid. And that he's never taken a word of advise from danger in his life. Tian just laughs and says that all the same, he doesn't look displeased of this. The Dark One just scoffs from this, and says to Tian that Vamwolf does take after his personality after all. Tian says that his son certainly has a tough road ahead of him. But, so as long as he still has that enormous spark of righteousness filled with love and courage, he knows that Vamwolf will be fine. The Dark One just stays silent, and Tian wonders if his friends, Alfred, Marcus, and Krato would agree. The Dark One now stretches his arms and back, and says that things are going to get really busy for him. Since he'll have to train Vamwolf until he can get Angelo back. 5 6 7 8 9 The Final Conflict Arc Punishment of the False Punishment of the Lie Punishment of the Gamble Punishment of the Damn Punishment of the Seduction When Lilith is in the Door of Judgment, she is wondering on why she is there. She hears a voice, and it happens to be The Dark One, who is standing behind her. She asks him on who he is, and he says his name to her. Lilith is shocked to know that she has now met The Dark One himself once again, for she had forgotten about him for thousands of years, and immediately tries to seduce him to get her out of there. The Dark One is intoxicated by her charm and beauty, and would like to grant her wish. But before that, he embraces her, and she believes that her seduction is working perfectly. The Dark One says that he loves her smell, and that she has a remarkable body to see, and Lilith wonders if he wants to have intercourse. The Dark One agrees, and Lilith begins to take off her clothing. However, at that moment, The Dark One punctures her through the heart, and she is greatly shocked and horrified of this. The Dark One tells her that her seduction won't work on her, and that it is time to face her judgment. The Dark One pulls out her heart, and Lilith is greatly weakened by this. The Door opens, and beast-like hands are grabbing onto Lilith, and they are ripping her clothing off. The Dark One says that there was a story of a prostitute in Jeruselum, and that Lilith reminds him of her. He says that the prostitute was with the scarlet dragon, and the beast teared her clothes off, ate her flesh, and set her on fire. He tells Lilith that that will be her fate, and shall fall into the endless abyss of nothingness. Lilith is given the punishment that The Dark One described from the story, and the Door closes in with her inside, and massive screams and blood are shown dripping out of the Door. The Dark One then expresses that, if Lilith had not betrayed him from the beginning, she would have existed and lived on as his eternal lover, and he laughs at this insanely after absorbing her heart into himself. Punishment of the Bat Punishment of the Evil Powers & Abilities The Dark One is one of the most powerful characters in the series, and is feared by everyone in Earth World and Our World. *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' 'Weapon' The Dark One uses the same abilities as Vamwolf does, but different. *'Dark Sycthe:' *'Dark Moon Fang:' List of Hosts #Vamwolf Voderick: Current #Thomas Rayken: Formerly Family *Lilith: Former Lover *Tamar: Lover *Krad: Son Relationships Vamwolf Voderick Tian Voderick Thomas Rayken God Jesus Lucifer Lilith Lilith was once the created lover of The Dark One, but betryed him afterwords. When The Dark One punished Lilith for her crimes, he created Tamar from Lilith's past essence and looks similiar to Lilith in appearance. Dracula Damien Mammon Tamar Krad Qoutes * "Do not forget, Vamwolf, that you and I are connected. (Laughs) See you soon." Trivia